Plany Dagoth Ura
Plany Dagoth Ura – uczeni Trójcy przedstawiają plany Dagoth Ura. Treść Plany Dagoth Ura dokument został sporządzony przez uczonych Świątyni i agentów Inkwizycji na polecenie Lorda Viveka. Przesłuchawszy pojmanych Nawiedzanych i innych wyznawców Szóstego Rodu, zapoznawszy się z manuskryptami spisanymi przez tychże wyznawców i inne ofiary szaleństwa zrodzonego z sennych wizji, wreszcie poznawszy z ust Lorda Viveka prawdziwy przebieg wydarzeń pod Czerwoną Górą, zbadaliśmy dokładnie podobieństwa i różnice pomiędzy wymienionymi źródłami i oto przedstawiamy naszą hipotezę co do przyszłych poczynań Dagoth Ura i celu przyświecającego mu we wznowionej ostatnio kampanii przeciw Morrowind. Podstawowe cele: 1. Ustanowić w Morrowind teokrację opartą na kulcie nowego boga - Akula-chana (Drugie Numidium), którego moc płynąć będzie z Serca Lorkhana, a ciało zbuduje Dagoth Ur wedle zasad i planów sporządzonych onegdaj przez krasnoluda Kagrenaka. Ustanowić spadkobierców Rodu Dagoth kapłanami Akula-chana, zaś sam ród uczynić dominującą siłą polityczną w Morrowind. Zjednoczyć Dunmerów pod namiestnictwem Dagoth Ura we wspólnej walce z najeźdźcami z zachodu, i oczyścić całą Morrowind z tychże. (Uwaga: Dagoth Ur przejął najwyraźniej część postulatów z nauk krasnoludzkiego Inżyniera - Kagrenaka, powtarzając tym samym bluźniercze zapędy Dwemerów.) 2. Zachwiać a następnie wykorzenić wiarę w Trójcę, oraz podważyć autorytet duchowieństwa i polityczne znaczenie Świątyni. (Do jakiego stopnia Szósty Ród jest odpowiedzialny za poczynania Odszczepieńców i Kultu Nerevaryjskiego trudno ocenić.) 3. Oczyścić Morrowind z przedstawicieli ras podrzędnych. 4. Uniezależnić Morrowind od Cesarstwa. 5. Odzyskać historyczne terytoria zagrabione przez Skyrim i Argonię. 6. Krzewić wiarę w Akula-chana wśród innych narodów Tamriel poprzez podporządkowanie i podbój. Plany odrodzenia i dalszego rozwoju Szóstego Rodu Faza 1: Zabezpieczyć Czerwoną Górę przed interwencją ze strony Trójcy. Uniemożliwić Trójcy dostęp do Serca, by osłabić Świątynię. Należycie przygotować Czerwoną Górę do budowy Akula-chana. Utrzymywać budowę Drugiego Numidium w tajemnicy. Faza 2: Poszerzać grono wyznawców przekazując wolę Dagoth Ura w postaci snów zsyłanych na podatne jednostki. Ustanowić dużą bazę operacyjną w Kogoruhn, z której koordynowane będą działania na pustkowiach. Ustanowić mniejsze bazy przy niewielkich osadach rybackich i w mniej istotnych częściach miasta Vivek. Infiltrować i podporządkować sobie organizacje przemytnicze. Rekrutować nowych członków z pośród niezadowolonych grup społecznych oraz świata przestępczego i aktywnych przeciwników Cesarstwa. Faza 3: Rozszerzać wpływy pomniejszych baz na kolejne miasta i osady, oraz pozyskiwać kolejnych poddanych poprzez stałą manipulację snów. Zająć opuszczone wieże i ruiny, w których wyznawcy będą przysposabiani do walki partyzanckiej. Zidentyfikować, zdyskredytować i przerzedzić szeregi potencjalnej opozycji politycznej. Faza 4: Zabójstwami i zastraszeniem osłabić i zdezorganizować Legiony i struktury administracyjne Cesarstwa (łącznie z poplecznikami wywodzącymi się z Rodu Hlaalu). Podsycać konflikt pomiędzy ubogimi, rdzennymi mieszkańcami Morrowind a arystokracją rodową. Zebrać na Czerwonej Górze Nawiedzanych, który wkrótce wybudują nowe Numidium. Odnośnie szans powodzenia Dagoth Ura Plany Dagoth Ura są niezwykle dalekosiężne - jego boski umysł operuje w skali niepojętej dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, toteż tylko przeszkody na skalę boską są w stanie przykuć jego uwagę. Dagoth Ur jest przekonany, iż przejęcie władzy w Morrowind i wyzwolenie prowincji spod rządów Cesarza jest jego przeznaczeniem. Mając to na względzie, wydaje się, że jedynymi przeciwnikami, przed którymi czuje on respekt są: Trójca, Daedry, Cesarz i Wcielony Nerevar. Wobec utraty przez Trójcę Czerpaka i Brzytwy, oraz ograniczonej mocy Viveka, Almalexii i Sotha Sila, Dagoth Ur jest już niemal pewien swego zwycięstwa. Z punktu widzenia śmiertelników, bitwa o Morrowind może trwać całe stulecia, ale jej wynik jest łatwy do przewidzenia. Co gorsza, dzięki Akula-chanowi rozstrzygnięcie to może się okazać znacznie bliższe niż zakładaliśmy. Mit o niezwyciężoności Cesarza i Cesarstwa od dawna paraliżował ewentualną opozycję, ale ostatnie doniesienia o niepokojach w Cyrodiil wywołanych pogarszającym się stanem zdrowia Uriela Septima i niewyjaśnioną sprawą sukcesji, znacznie zmniejszyły skalę zagrożenia z tej strony. Jednakowoż zdemaskowanie Nerevaryjczyka jako pionka cesarskiego wywiadu, wysłanego do Morrowind przez samego Cesarza, może wytrącić Dagoth Ura z równowagi. Same w sobie, Daedry nie stanowią dla Dagoth Ura poważnego zagrożenia. Należy się jednak liczyć z rzeszami ich fanatycznych wyznawców, czego Dagoth Ur jest niewątpliwie świadom. Wcielenie Nerevara, legendarnej postaci, która pokonała niegdyś Dagoth Ura, jest zagrożeniem, którego obawia się on najbardziej. Należy przy tym pamiętać, że Dagoth Ur znał Nerevara osobiście, i widział w nim śmiertelnika, z typowymi dla śmiertelnych przywarami. Dagoth Ur może więc pokładać pewne nadzieje w podstępnym zwabieniu lub zawarciu porozumienia z wcieleniem Nerevara. Należy pamiętać, że gdy Nerevar i Trójca zwyciężali Dagoth Ura, stanowili silną, zwartą, lojalną grupę. Dziś Nerevaryjczyk i Trójca są słabi i wrogo do siebie nastawieni. Dlatego, choć znajdują się oni na czele listy potencjalnych zagrożeń, Dagoth Ur ma prawo sądzić, że nie będą w stanie pokrzyżować jego planów. Chronologia ostatnich poczynań Dagoth Ura dane obarczone są znacznym błędem, ze względu na niedoskonałość i szczątkowość materiałów źródłowych. przed 2E 882: Dagoth Ur i jego krewni pozostają uśpieni pod Czerwoną Górą. 2E 882: Dagoth Ur i jego popielne wampiry budzą się z długiego snu i udają się do Komnaty Serca. Poprzez rytuał opracowany przez samego Dagoth Ura stają się oni Upiorami Serca. Rozpoczynają się prace nad budową Drugiego Numidium (której plan powstał podczas Długiego Snu). Przeprowadzają je Upiory Serca i atronachy, w komorze niedaleko Serca Lorkhana. Dagoth Ur dokłada wszelkich starań by zachować budowę w ścisłej tajemnicy. 2E 882: Trójca staje u stóp Czerwonej Góry by, jak co roku, zaczerpnąć mocy z Serca Lorkhana. Dagoth Ur napada na nich na czele swych popielnych wampirów. Trójca wycofuje się, nie będąc w stanie odświeżyć swej mocy przy użyciu narzędzi Kagrenaka. 2E 882-3E 417: Ataki Trójcy na Czerwoną Górę. Trójca próbuje zyskać dostęp do Komnaty Serca, ale kolejne próby spełzają na niczym. Dagoth Ur pozyskuje pierwszych Nawiedzanych, objawiając się im w snach. Manipulowanie snami pozwala mu w krótkim czasie pozyskać znaczne grono wyznawców. Słabsi z nich, w wyniku spaczenia, przemieniają się w bezmózgie potwory; silniejsi zyskują stopniowo moce należne Lunatykom. 3E 400: Kogoruhn zostaje ponownie zajęte przez Dagoth Uthola, który przystosowuje je do roli bazy wypadowej Szóstego Rodu. Nasilają się fale Zarazy. Mieszkańcy terenów przyległych do Czerwonej Góry zaczynają masowo chorować. 3E 410: W okolicy Gnaar Mok i w uboższych regionach Vivek powstają kolejne bazy Szóstego Rodu. Jego agenci wykorzystują organizacje przemytnicze do rozszerzania swych wpływów na jednostki odporne na senne przekazy Dagoth Ura. 3E 415: Niewielkie komórki Szóstego Rodu są już we wszystkich większych osiedlach na Vvardenfell. W trudno dostępnych podziemiach hodowane i tresowane są bestie, a członkowie kultu przygotowują się do nadchodzącego rozstrzygnięcia. 3E 417: Almalexia i Sotha Sil tracą narzędzia Brzytwa i Czerpak na rzecz Dagoth Odrosa i Vemynala. Vivek ratuje Almalexię i Sotha Sila, ale nie udaje się mu odzyskać artefaktów. Trójca pospiesznie umyka z Czerwonej Góry. Ich świta wie, że bogowie zostali pokonani, ale nie zdaje sobie w pełni sprawy z rozmiarów porażki. Członkowie Trójcy wracają do swoich siedzib i dalej sprawują swoje zwyczajowe funkcje. Trójca stopniowo słabnie, nie mogąc uzyskać dostępu do Serca, za to zużywając siły na podtrzymanie Upiornej Bariery. Grupa najwyższych dostojników Świątyni zaczyna podejrzewać, że Trójca ucierpiała poważnie w wyniku ostatnich zajść pod Czerwoną Górą, ale nie docenia skali problemu. 3E 426-427: Szósty Ród inicjuje falę zabójstw prominentnych obywateli Cesarstwa i przedstawicieli Rodu Hlaalu. Liczba osób zamordowanych lub dotkniętych chorobą duszy rośnie w zastraszającym tempie. Uwagi końcowe 1. Dagoth Ur może postrzegać otoczenie i komunikować się z nim przez swoich wyznawców. Często mówi się o Nawiedzanych, którzy przemawiali głosem Dagoth Ura, objawiając jego wolę. 2. Nie sposób poznać cech szczególnych ani stopnia ukończenia Akula-chana (Drugiego Numidium). Nikomu nie udało się dotrzeć do Komnaty Serca od 2E 282. W 3E 417 Dagoth Ur wszedł w posiadanie Brzytwy i Czerpaka, co może przyspieszyć budowę Akula-chana. de:Dagoth Urs Pläne en:Dagoth Ur's Plans fr:Le plan de Dagoth Ur ru:Планы Дагот Ура Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki